


Exultation

by GrumpandtheRooster



Series: Fake AH Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew are the most notorious and dangerous organisation in Los Santos. The most bloodthirsty of them being Ryan Haywood. So why was Risinger becoming obsessed with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Euphoria

“Alright, everybody we stick to the plan,” Geoff Ramsey, the leader of the Fake AH Crew said into his headset. “I’m looking at you specifically Vagabond.” A mile away, the masked man was rolling his eyes as he sped down the streets of Los Santos on a motorbike. “I’m serious Haywood, don’t get cocky and start killing everything that breathes alright. We’ve had too many close calls recently, we can’t afford another.” He paused here, waiting for a response. “Ryan do you understand?” He asked impatiently.  
“Yes. Follow the plan. Don’t go psycho. Don’t worry about me Ramsey, just keep yourself safe.” Ryan replied, their destination coming into view.

“I’m in position.” Ray’s voice announced through the headset. Ryan looked at the opposite building and there was their sniper on the roof of a car park, gun in hand.  
“Gavin and Jack, where are you guys?” Geoff asked.  
“We’re a few blocks away.” Jack’s voice said, the blades of a helicopter resounding loudly in the background.  
“Alright Ryan, and Michael that just leaves us. I’m on the right side of the building.”  
“I’m coming up on the left now,” Michael added “Ryan?”  
“I’m here.” Ryan said as he brought his motorbike to a halt, and parking it out of view.  
“Let’s go then” Geoff said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

The three men entered the bank, Ryan and Geoff with pistols, Michael with a shotgun. Geoff sent Michael a glance, and Michael nodded. He shot a few bullets into a wall, gaining everyone’s attention.  
“Listen up, cockbites.” Geoff said to the people who had now all turned quickly to face them. “Everybody get on the floor and but your hands on your head.” He waited for everyone to comply with his instructions. “No one here has to get hurt. But…if any of you tries something stupid, you're gonna regret it. Do I make myself clear?” the room seemed to echo with silence. “Good.” Geoff said his face turning with a wicked smirk.

Geoff walked towards the stairs, the direction he knew the vaults were. Ryan followed quickly behind. They came to a large, heavy metal door after walking down a few hallways. This door, they both knew was the door to the vault, and the vault to their reward for this heist.  
“Gavin.” Geoff said. “How’s the vault coming along?”  
“Give me a few more minutes Geoff.” Gavin’s voice said.   
“A few more minutes. If we wait too long the cops will all be here and it’ll make getting out of here a lot harder. You're the one who’s going to pay for that.” Geoff said angrily.  
“It’s a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.” Gavin said apologetically.  
“A lot harder?” this time it was Michael’s voice “It’s a bank, Gavin, what were you expecting.”  
“Shut up. I’m almost there.” Gavin defended.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs that lead to lower vaults. Ryan and Geoff turned to face whoever was approaching them, guns pointed and ready. When the person got to the top of the steps, they both noticed it was a security guard. The guard noticed the and quickly went to reach for his gun. Before he cold even wrap his fingers around it, Ryan shot him. Once. Twice. The man fell to the ground, blood pouring slowly out of his chest. Geoff sent him a look that was both pleased and irritated. Ryan simply smiled back under his mask.

“Gavin?” Geoff said, anger in his voice.  
 “Yeah, I’m almost there. The door should open in any second.” Gavin replied. There was a few seconds of silence with both Ryan and Geoff staring at the door impatiently. “Got it.” Gavin said and the magnetic door clicked and opened slightly. Geoff pushed it and walked in. The both grabbed several handfuls of money, shoving them into their bags until, they could fit nothing else in. Ryan looked over at Geoff, the man had a look in his eyes that only came about when his planned heists were going well. It could only be described as euphoria.

“Geoff, we’ve got cop cars coming for us.” Jack said.  
 “How many?” Geoff asked, signalling to Ryan that they should leave.  
“About five, but more are probably coming.”  
“Michael, wait until Ryan and I are with you, then you leave. Gavin and Ray, I’m counting on you guys to provide cover for him. Then I’ll go. Finally, Ryan, you go. Then we all try to make it to the safe house, taking different routes. And for fucks sake, don’t get yourself arrested or killed.”

When they had reached reached Michael, he quickly ran out of the building. His get away would be the easiest. The people on the floor began to stir seeing that their captor had left.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Ryan’s voice said as he pointed his gun at them individually, they all subdued again.  
“Geoff, we’ve got four more cars here, and I can see a helicopter approaching.”  
“Alright I’m out.” Geoff replied. He glanced back at Ryan, wishing him luck as he did. Ryan turned back to face the room. Whilst Michael’s was the easiest get away, his was the hardest. He could hear the sirens outside, and the shouting, and the propellers of two helicopters now outside. Yet, he wasn’t afraid. In fact he was exhilarated. He jumped suddenly and he heard something crash against the roof of the building.

“Ryan, Gavin’s just crashed the other helicopter, now’s you're best chance of leaving.” Jacks voice explained. Without taking his eyes off the people in the room, he swiftly left the building. When he was outside, he was met with a shower of bullets, but he could see that those shooting at him were also being shot down by Ray and his sniper rifle. Ryan shot down a few cops himself before running to where the bike was. Cops tailed him but he shot them swiftly, the rest were too distracted with their hostages to focus on him. He got on the bike quickly and sped off, out of the danger zone. Nearly running over several people as he went. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen the flashing of a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this work! Kudos is always welcome of course, or leave a comment, I reply to them all :) xx


	2. Fulfilment

Jon Risinger returned to his moderately sized apartment in Los Santos, very pleased with the shots he had got of the Fake AH Crew’s heist. He had been there by chance. Now he was finally going to get the recognition he deserved at his newspaper company, if the shots were good enough. He took the card out of the camera and placed it into his computer. He could tell by some of the thumbnails that some photos were not great. He waited for all the photos to import then began to look through them individually.

The first was blurred, the next showed the outside of the bank surrounded by police cars, several photos of this sort followed. Few showed the helicopter which was piloted by a fierce looking woman and a young man was at the gun. Then a few pictures of a young man stepping out of the bank, shotgun in hand. He had auburn short curly hair, and he seemed to be smiling, showing his dimples. The next group of photos showed the leader of the Fake AH Crew, Geoff Ramsey, also exiting the bank. Everyone knew his name, he didn’t attempt to make it unknown.

Finally, the last member of the Fake AH Crew left the building. Jon starred closely at this man. He was wearing a tight fitting leather motorcycle jacket and jeans. Jon remembered how this man had left the bank. He had received a few gunshot aimed at him. Most missed him as he ran to the motorcycle, though few came close to hitting him. It was not this that struck in Jon’s mind though, it was the way he fought back. Though the manner with which he did it, no one would think it caused him any trouble. He easily lifted his gun and aimed precisely, shooting the police officers down in one shot.

Jon realised he should be disgusted by what he had seen. A man had killed several other men right in front of him, and yet, he was admiring it, as though he were a performance. Jon snapped out his train of thought and went through the last of the photos, which showed the hostages exiting the bank and police searching for any other members of the crew, but of course, they found no one. He selected a few which he would send to his boss and hoped that the ones he chose were good enough. He returned to his camera and began to nervously dissemble the lenses, placing them back into the camera bag. He heard his computer signal to him that he had got an Email. He walked over to it and nervously read over the sender, it was his boss.

* * *

 

 

He had returned from work the next day feeling happier than he had in a long time. His boss had loved the photos, he had ordered them to be print immediately. He walked to his apartment gleefully. Yet his boss’ words swam around his head. If he wanted to stay in his current position, he would need more of these photos. He just had no idea how he would get them. His last round of success was simply a fluke, and he had rarely been that lucky. However, he had just succeeded in something, and there was now no need to feel worried. He needed to celebrate.

Yet as Jon was sitting in a bar in Los Santos, all his mind could wonder to was the masked member of the crew. He thought about the fearlessness he had when faced with the police. How the man had looked when there were streaks of blood contrasting against the black of his clothing and mask. The way he had escaped with such ease, where Jon was sure he would have been caught. However hard he tried to think of something else, something would always bring home back to that killer. Was he mad? He didn’t even know the person’s name.

He didn’t even know the person’s name. Yet he did know how he might find it out. It would also provide him with the information he would need to get more photos of the crew. Jon quickly downed his drink, payed the bartender and called a cab to get him to his destination.

It wasn’t a long drive, but the neighbourhood instantly changed. The streets were cleaner, more organised. He rang the doorbell of one of the houses and waited for a response.  
 “Who is it?” a woman’s voice called out. A voice he knew belonged to Meg Turney.   
“It’s Jon Resigner.” he replied. “Jon? I thought Mica and you were history. You're not trying to win her back are you? Because i can tell you now she’s not interested.” Meg said  
“It’s not that at all, Meg. I just need to ask you guys a favour.”Jon explained.   
“Alright, fine, but make it quick.” Meg said and he heard the door unlock. He walked up the grand stairs into the apartment of Meg Turney, Lindsey Tuggey, and Mica Burton.  
“What do you want Resinger?” Mica asked who sat with her legs crossed on an armchair, showing off her knee high boots.  
 “I need some equipment.”Jon said.  
 “What kind of equipment?” Lindsey, who was also watching him from another seat, asked. Jon considered this for a moment. What would be best to infiltrate a high end criminal gang. He remembered back to the hist that he had witnessed. Thorough his camera he had seem that Geoff was talking to someone as he left the building. In fact, all three of them had. Therefore they must have been communicating with each other…with headsets.

“Do you have something that can listen into other peoples headsets?” Jon asked.  
“Of course we do. Who do you think we are?” Meg said walking in the direction he knew they kept a store of devices needed to complete any heist or mission anyone would need. He had often asked where they had got them, but he was often met with cold stares.  
“Who are you listening into?” Lindsey asked teasingly.  
“The Fake AH Crew.” Jon answered with confidence. Both Lindsey and Mica laughed ferociously.  
“Okay, but before you die, tell Jack that she still owes me a pair of stilettos.” Mica said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this work! Kudos is always welcome of course, or leave a comment, I reply to them all :) xx


	3. Accomplishment

Jon spent the next week trying to bug into their headsets, Mica had thank fully taken pity on him and told him which frequency they usually operate on. Now it was just a question of finding them when they were on. He placed his finished cup of coffee on a counter covered in twenty cups at various states of decay and all sporting similar coffee stains. Maybe he should give up. How did he even know that the channel Mica set him up was the right one. What would he gain from it? He was losing time when he could be working, actually doing something for himself. Jon sighed in defeat and turned back towards the device and reached to turn it off.

Then, as though someone had heard his internal dilemma, the usual soft crackle of the device began to crackle more furiously. He had never heard this before. His heart began to race. He waited, listening to the crackling intensely. It was definitely a speech pattern, there were fluctuations and pauses where the crackling would soften. He needed to hear what was being said, this was his only chance. He very slowly rotated the dial on the device, the crackling now had a peppering of a man’s voice. He continued to turn the dial, careful not to lose the signal.  
  
“Ray, be careful. I’m not losing a man over a simple drugs deal alright.” Jon heard a voice say, he presumed was the leader, Geoff Ramsey. Jon quickly wrote down the name Ray. Could this be the masked criminal?  
 “How many times have I done this, Geoff? You need to have faith in your little hispanic?” Jon’s heart sank. “little hispanic”, neither of these things matched the description of his crew member. His? Jon snapped out of this thought train and continued to listen to the transmission.   
“Yeah, and last time you killed all of them. We’ve already got one Ryan, I don’t need another, besides I need you alive for Tuesday,”

Jon seemed to falter physically for a second. That could be him. Ryan. Raging killer, skilled assassin. He had to listen more, just to be sure. Then he heard a woman’s voice on the transmission, but it wasn’t quite human, it was almost mechanic.   
“I’m sorry to interrupt, but it seems you are currently being listened into, would you like me to change the frequency for you both?” Jon began to panic as he heard who he presumed was Geoff say: “Authorised.”, he had spent so long trying to find them and now there we’re going. Then the transmission cut back to the soft crackle he had become so accustomed to.

He sunk back in his chair, a sense of defeat over whelming him. He had got two pieces of information though. This could work in his favour. He turned off the device, grabbed his coat and walked out into the Los Santos dusk. 

“I want to talk to Detective Demairis please,” he said at the front desk of the LSPD “Tell him Jon Risinger is looking for him.” Jon had found a new sense of confidence and determination. He was going to get to the bottom of this, whatever that was. The lady at the desk turned around, and a few minutes later, she returned with his old college friend, Chris Demairis.   
“Hey, Risemonger,” He said shaking his hand “Listen, I’m glad you’re here buddy, but I’m in the middle of work right now.”  
 “I know,” Jon said. Chris sent him a questioning look. Jon leant in close so that only Chris could hear him, “It’s about Ryan from the Fake AH Crew.” Chris backed away looking concerned and almost angry.  
 “Come with me.” He said, leading Jon to his office.

Once inside Chris turned to Jon and said: “ Whatever it is you know about Ryan Haywood, I want you to back off now. He’s dangerous, Jon.”   
“Is there really nothing you can tell me?” Jon almost begged. Chris just gave him a stern look. “I happen to know that they’ve got something planned for Tuesday.” Jon suggested, reaching desperation. Chris looked at him, his heart seeming to weaken.  
“I don’t know how you came by this information, Jon, but I’ve needed a lead on them for a while.” He paused, Jon looked at him tentatively. “Fine, I’ll give you one file, but that’s it. Just because you're my friend, and I trust you not to get yourself hurt.”

Meanwhile, back in the Fake AH Crew penthouse, Geoff turned to Gavin after the transmission had been intercepted.  “You can find the source of the guy who bugged us right?” Geoff asked. “Of course.” Gain said, a smug grin creeping onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mechanical woman's voice was suppose to be Sheila/F.I.L.S.S


	4. Trepidation

“Michael!” Gavin squealed as he was tackled to the floor.  
 “What is it, Gavin? Is something wrong?” Michael said smirking as he straddled Gavin, pinning him to the floor.   
“Instead of sucking Michael’s dick, Gavin, do you want to find out who intersected our transmission the other day?” Geoff said sternly.  
 “I already found it, Geoff.” Gavin defended still underneath Michael’s grip.   
“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Geoff asked.   
“I was going to but…” Gavin’s eyes indicated Michael.  
 “Michael, for fucks sake get off him.” Geoff ordered. Michael laughed and detached himself from Gavin, winking at the British lad as he left the room.

“So who is it?” Geoff asked Gavin, who was now standing.  
 “Well it came from one of Meg’s machines.” Gavin said.  
 “Meg? I thought we sent a clear enough message last time they tried something like this.”   
“Which is why I asked her,” Gavin continued, “Apparently some guy had asked Mica for some equipment to listen in to us. She thought he would never actually be able to it, so she gave him the device. Apparently this guy is more determined than she thought.”  

“Something seems really strange about this.” Geoff said. “Yeah, apparently this guy had the machine for a week, this guys relentless.” Gavin said. Geoff contemplated silently, before suddenly calling out: “Ryan!”, making Gavin jump in fright. An unmasked Ryan walked into the room, looking slightly irritated.  
 “You know, in polite society, people don’t shout at each other for attention.” Ryan grumbled.  
 “Whatever dude, we have more pressing matters. Remember how last week we got bugged?” Geoff asked. Ryan nodded in recollection. “Well Gavin found the source. I want you to go out there and…take care of the situation.” Ryan nodded, understanding clearly.

The coordinates Gavin gave him lead him to the outskirts of Los Santos. It wasn’t an expensive area, yet it was better maintained than some other parts of the city. Here the buildings were mostly residential, blocks of apartments stood next to each other like tall pillars, breaking up the landscape. Ryan took a turn, bringing him closer to his destination. He wondered what sort of person he would be faced with when he finally tracks him down. Probably someone quite intelligent, and if they knew Mica, Meg, and Lindsey they could be dangerous. It couldn’t be anything Ryan couldn’t handle.

He had come at last to his destination. The building wasn’t particularly specular, it looked like many of the 7 story, white buildings in this area. Mica had told him that the guy he was looking for was called Jon Risigner, he had weirdly been able to get this information for a pair of stilettos from Jack. It was best not to ask. He looked over the bells and found one that was labelled “Jon Risinger” in a rough scrawl. Did he really think that no one would come or him? Or maybe he had been expecting this and had prepared an assault? Ryan felt a flicker of unease as he placed his signature mask over his head, careful not to smudge the faceprint he had also donned. He rang the doorbell confidently, there was no need to be uncivil after all.

From within the apartment Jon startled as the door bell rang. He walked over to the screen, abandoning his photo editing as he walked over to the small screen where he would see who would be so rude as to interrupt his work. He looked at the screen and his stomach turned violently. On the small screen was an unclear image, not of his friends, or a door to door salesman, but the Vagabond himself. Ryan Haywood. He pressed the button that allowed him to speak to Ryan.  

“H-hello?” Jon said, his voice cracking out of fear, and a small hint of excitement.   
“Jon Risigner?” Ryan’s voice was deep an calm. Jon made a noise of agreement. “I’m the Vagabond, I think we should have a little conversation don’t you? Why don’t you let me in? There’s no need to cause a scene outside is there?” Jon felt himself begin to tremble, how could he be so calm? Because it was Ryan Haywood. Jon hesitantly released the door and watched the masked figure walk in to his building. Jon began panicking violently. What would happen? He was certain to be killed, but what about before then? Would he be inflicted to torture? Jon didn’t doubt that Ryan was capable of it. How had he not seen this coming? His thoughts went silent as he heard a knock at the door.

Ryan waited outside the door, patiently waiting. When it finally opened, whom he was met with, briefly shocked him. Risinger was shorter than he was, not as well built, but not skinny. He had long hair that fell and curled just above his shoulder. He had what seemed to be the beginnings of a beard growing on his face. He wasn’t wearing anything spectacular, nor did he hold himself in a way that suggests confidence, yet Ryan found Jon attractive. Ryan quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of his head, there were more pressing matters, like dealing with people who think they can listen in to his crews conversations. Although killing Jon Resigner seemed more and more like killing a small child.

Ryan watched as Jon seemed to shrink himself beneath Ryan, walking backwards into his dark apartment, the setting sun shining brightly with into the rooms through a set of large windows. Ryan strode over to the windows, looking out of them, watching the minute movements of the sun which seemed to paint the room red in its glow.   
“It’s a nice view you got here.” Ryan commented, turning his head to see Jon standing a few metres behind him. He looked so scared, he could practically hear the blood rushing through his veins and his quickened pulse. The made Ryan excited, but good things came to those who wait.

“Do you usually not offer your guests something when they enter your house?” Ryan asked. The flush of embarrassment on Jon’s face gave Ryan a great deal of satisfaction.  
 “Would you like anything?” Jon asked, still nervous, but now also surprised at how Ryan was treating him. Was this a part of his plan?   
“Diet coke if you have one.” Ryan replied his gaze returning to the view of the sun set, the orb now half hidden by the land.

Ryan waited until Jon’s footsteps seemed relatively distant before turning around and surveying the apartment. Next to him was a dark leather couch, a small glass coffee table stood in front of it. Further into the room was an area that could only be described as a study, separated by a narrow corridor that lead into the rest of the apartment. There were a multitude of books on a shelf in the study, and a large camera on a tripod in front, sporting many large lenses. Against the opposite wall was a desk with a computer, and a laptop buried underneath a pile of papers. Ryan walked ver to this desk and examined the papers. Many of them were newspaper clippings, not of articles, but photographs. Maybe they were his photographs? If that were the case then Jon was quite talented in photography. One group of photographs Ryan recognised his crew leaving the bank after last weeks heist. Ryan smiled at the one of him, gun pointed at a police officer. Jon had made him look good. Curiosity, and vanity, took the better of him and he looked at more of the files on Jon’s desk. Then there was one which was closed now, but seemed to have been opened and closed very frequently. Possibly some of Jon’s best work? Ryan opened the file and took out the papers within.

His face instantly distorted into an expression of anger. This wasn’t more photographs, this was his file. Ryan’s police file. All his crimes and all of his information was on these pieces of paper. Ryan looked on the desk for files of a similar kind, of the rest of the crew, and grew more angry when he could not find any. Why was only his file here? How did Jon come by them?

He heard Jon reenter the room from behind him. He turned around quickly. He grabbed Jon violently and pushed him against the wall, he heard the bookshelf rattle and the clatter of a can dropping and rolling away. Ryan pinned Jon to the wall, his forearm holding him into the wall. Leaning close and almost growling Ryan said:  “Where did you get these?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate cliffhangers?


	5. Commendation

“Where did you get these?” Ryan asked again, when Jone gave no response. “Where did you get it? Who gave it to you? How did you find them? Why do you have it? Why don’t you have the others?” Ryan was spewing out questions rapidly. Jon found he was unable to answer any of them, either because of the large amount of them, or because the Vagabond was holding him in a death grip against his own apartment wall. Jon had read the file, he knew what this man was capable of, and now he would just become another case in his extensive file.

Ryan grew frustrated at the lack of response and so pushed against him harder and asked again slowly and menacingly, “Where did you get this file?”  
“A-a friend of mine, he works for LSPD.” Jon stammered.   
“Who?” Ryan demanded, but Jon just averted his gaze from the one of the killer before him. Chris Demarais had risked a lot to give him that file, he’s not going to risk his life even further. Seeing that Jon was unlikely to reply, Ryan decided to press on with his interrogation.   
“Why do you have this file?” Ryan asked harshly.

Jon’s mind seized. Why did he even have this file? How did he get into this mess? He had made a series of rash decisions before even considering the consequences. Of course someone from the Fake AH Crew would find him after what he had done, but why did it have to be the Vagabond.  
 “Why do you have this file?” Ryan pressed again, and still Jon did not reply. The Vagabond became frustrated, released his grip on Jon, and watched him sink to the floor in fear. Ryan quickly took out a small knife from the inside of his leather biker jacket. Ryan’s heart almost fluttered when he saw the look of terror in Jon’s eyes.

Ryan quickly made for Jon, but then Jon said: “It’s because I think you’re amazing” and Ryan was stopped in his tracks. What was he to make of this statement. No one ever told him he was amazing before he killed them. No one called him amazing only knowing his criminal career. In fact, Ryan struggled to remember the last time someone had called him amazing.  
 “What do you mean?” Ryan asked, still brandishing the knife.   
“Just that…” Jon paused as though thinking about how to express himself. “The way you do everything with such precision and confidence, it’s like you don’t have any fears at all, and that’s incredible. And your file just proves that you can get away with pretty much anything, some of the stuff in there…”

Jon saw that Ryan was breathing heavily. The sun had just set in Los Santos, and the room was filled with a twilight glow. Jon flinched as Ryan moved the hand that was holding the knife, but then Ryan pocketed the knife and Jon breathed a sigh of relief, though he could not gain the courage to stand, he was slightly more at ease. Then Ryan did something Jon never thought could happen, he reached behind his head and grabbed the mask before pulling it over his face. Jon saw that the Vagabond had a painted face, as though it were another mask. Despite this though, Jon could tell that Ryan was an attractive man.

Ryan thread his hair through his hands, pushing it back from his face, allowing Jon to see the pattern of red, white, and black. Ryan once again returned to his place, staring out of Jon’s large window, as the sky grew darker. Jon stared at him in confusion. Was he going to live? Had he complimented his killer out of murdering him? Surely, this couldn’t be the first time someone has told Ryan this. Jon grew anxious in the silence, he was shaking out of anticipation and trauma. He wanted something to happen, anything but this silence. 

"Did you do it yourself?” Jon finally said breaking the silence between them.  
“What?" Ryan asked, not turning around to face Jon as he spoke.  
"The face paint.” Jon explained, looking at the figure standing against the Los Santos skyline  
“Yes.” Ryan said, almost sighing.  
“That’s brilliant.”Jon said, embarrassed at the eager tone in his voice.  
"Stop complimenting me, you know I could kill you.” Ryan said clenching his fists, so that the mask in his hand crumpled, and folded in on itself. Although the words were menacing, something in Ryan’s voice was ashamed, almost defeated.  
"And yet, you haven’t." Jon replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this work! Kudos is always welcome of course, or leave a comment, I reply to them all :) xx


	6. Pinnacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're all clear, in this fic Jon is bi, Ryan is gay.

After that the Vagabond left with a few vague and ambiguous warnings for Jon Risigner. Jon had taken them accordingly, but was more relieved that he had managed to get away with his life on that day. He almost felt pity for Haywood. Could a simple compliment like the one Jon had given him really distract him from his task? Was this really the first time someone had told him this. The word ‘almost’ here is pretty key; as, after one very long day at work for Jon, he returned to his apartment, threw his messenger bag on the floor, without a care, and before he could even place his camera bag down, he heard:   
“Good evening, Jon Risinger.”

Jon jumped suddenly. In his apartment, on his couch, Ryan ‘Vagabond’ Haywood, was sat drinking a can of coke, stolen from his own fridge. This was indeed strange, Ryan didn’t leave until well after Jon had gone to bed, strangely on Ryan’s insistence. Although it took a while to get used to, Jon almost felt safer with Ryan being there, and at the same time, constantly on edge. Yet this was not the only time that this occurred. In fact, every night that week, Jon had come home to find Ryan completing various tasks around Jon’s house, even going as far as cleaning it on Thursday.

Jon had become used to Ryan’s presence, and even looked forward to the prospect of seeing him every evening. It was nice not to be alone all the time. They had exchanged trivial, and idle conversation with each other. Jon had even managed to convince Ryan to watch a movie together in his apartment. In all this time however, the two had not really spoken to each other. Jon still wasn’t clear as to why Ryan was in his apartment, or for that matter, how he had managed to get in. This is the exact information Jon wanted to get out of Ryan today.

“Mr. Haywood?” Jon started, standing few meters away from the seated Vagabond.  
“Ryan.” the man replied.  
“I’m sorry?” Jon said, caught of guard and side tracked from what he was trying to say.   
“Call me Ryan, Jon.” Ryan said again.  
 “Ryan? Your file says James.” Jon enquired.  
“Of course they did.” Ryan sighed.  
“That’s the name I gave them, its also my first name” Ryan said with a smirk, then his face turned serious. “But don’t ever call me James.” 

“Right, Ryan.” Jon began again. “Not to sound inhospitable, but how did you get in here?” Ryan chuckled.  
 “You’ve seen my file.” Ryan replied “I’m capable of quite a bit. I asked your neighbour to let your “very loving but easily forgetting boyfriend”, then I just made a copy of your keys.” Ryan explained, sounding very casual. Jon laughed at Ryan’s cunning.   
“But Ryan, why- what are you here?” Jon asked, quite nervously. This was new territory, he didn’t know how Ryan would react. Yet the reaction he received, had never crossed his mind.

Ryan stood up suddenly, walking quickly towards Jon, backing him up against the same wall he had been pressed up against wen he thought his life was at risk. Ryan, who was not wearing his mask, or face paint on this day, brought his face tantalisingly close to Jon’s own. Jon froze in shock when he had felt Ryan’s hands cup the sides of his face. Ryan then suddenly and quickly, but gently, kissed Jon. It was a brief kiss as Ryan looked into Jon’s eyes, as he seemed to be asking for permission, confirmation that this was okay. Jon replied by leaning in and kissing Ryan with more fervour. For Jon could not deny that his admiration for the Vagabond, had turned into admiration, and desire for Ryan Haywood. He felt Ryan smirk against his lips, and push back asserting dominance. Introducing his tongue into the kiss, pushing his body flush against Jon’s, so that Jon had no method of escape if he had wanted to. He was becoming lost in the kiss, when suddenly Ryan broke away and started kissing Jon’s cheek, and jaw, and neck, and shoulder, and chest. Then things began to get more heated.

Jon pulled Ryan off him and pulled him to his bedroom. Ryan smiling behind him, following willingly. In the aftermath, Jon lay next to Ryan breathing heavily.    
“You do realise that this doesn’t really answer my question.“ Jon said. Ryan and Jon lay in silence for a few moments, before both bursting out in laughter. Yet Jon realised Ryan still hadn’t answered the question. Maybe this was a question that wasn’t meant to be answered, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the bit closer to the end, I have never written smut, so I just decided to stick to the foreplay side of it. If you think it's half decent, let me know, and I'll write more in the future ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work! Kudos is always welcome of course, or leave a comment, I reply to them all :) xx


	7. Dubious

The truth is Ryan was living in fear. He hadn’t completed a task that Geoff had set him. Ryan was a dead man, if Geoff found out. That really was the reason Ryan and been living with Jon for the last week. Ryan hated that he had been reduced to a coward of a man because of Jon Risigner. Yet, he had grown fond of the man over this short time. He noticed his small quirks and little movements, that had made Ryan feel fondly towards Jon, and it drove him insane to the point of breaking.

“Ryan?” Jon asked one morning, a sense of tension in his voice. Ryan looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue. “You know, you should start earning your keep around here?” “  
"Earning my keep? What do you mean? I do all the chores around here.” Ryan argued.  
 “Yes, I’m grateful for that, but you are part of the Fake AH Crew, Ryan. Would it be so hard for you to give me some leads on where your next heist will be, or something?” Jon retaliated.   
“So you want to use me?” Ryan said. It would definitely be easy for him to get information for Jon, but that would mean he needed to go back to Geoff.   
“Use you? Do you hear yourself? You’re living in my apartment, eating my food, using my stuff, and if I don’t get some good pictures within the next week, none of this will be here anymore.” Jon’s voice had risen to a shouting level at the last few words, so that he was breathing heavily now, waiting for Ryan to reply.

Ryan however did not reply, not verbally anyway. He walked away from Jon, picked up his coat, which was hanging by the door and walked out of the apartment. Jon stared at the place where Ryan had last stood in disbelief. Ryan had just been using him. Now he heard that Jon was in a place of difficulty, and he had just walked out. Leaving Jon worse off financially and emotionally. Irrationally, Jon picked up a cushion that was on his couch and threw it violently at the place in front of the window which Ryan seemed to love so much. 

Ryan hurried down the stairs of Jon’s apartment block and got on the his motorbike, which he had left there when he first decided to live off Jon’s generosity. Ryan new where he was going, but he still took the longest route he could to get there. He still didn’t understand why he was doing this for a man he barely knew. Was this what people called a conscience?

“Ryan?” a certain British man’s voice called from within the apartment as Ryan walked in.   
“Geoff is pissed off at you.” Michael’s voice added, obviously, in the same direction as Gavin’s. Ryan rolled his eyes, and braced before he walked through the heavy wooden door that signified the office of Geoff Ramsey.

When he walked into the room, Geoff at first didn’t look up, probably expecting it to someone other that Ryan who had been missing for over a week. He looked as though he were working on a heist, which was good news for Ryan. Well it was good news for Jon, which was good news for Ryan. When Ryan’s presence was finally acknowledged by Geoff, there was a brief smile, before it was corrected into a serious look of anger. Good. The words that were said now, were just procedure.

“Ryan ‘Vagabond’ Haywood, where have you been?” Geoff asked.   
“Been? Around I guess. Why did you miss me?” Ryan said cockily, taking a seat in front of Geoff’s desk, crossing his feet on Geoff’s wooden desk. Geoff fancied himself as some old-fashioned gangster, and therefore furnished his apartment and himself accordingly.  
“Around is not specific enough, Ryan.” Geoff said, with more irritation in his voice, pushing Ryan’s feet off his desk, but Ryan replaced them almost instantly.    
“I didn’t leave the town Geoff, and besides, isn’t your best assassin not allowed to have a break.” Ryan argued.  
 “No, Ray is our best assassin, and he is certainly allowed a break, when he asks of permission.” Geoff said, sarcastically.   
“Well I find that rather offensive, Geoff. In any case, I promise it wont happen again.” Ryan said, with an equal level of sarcasm. Geoff sighed before continuing:  
“It’s good you’re here now, I’ve just finished the plan for the next heist. Gather the others.”

Ryan smiled as he left the room, he knew he would have to pay for his absence in some way, at some point, but at least this wouldn’t affect his position in the group. The first members of the group he found were Gavin and Michael. They were entangled in each other, obviously, and apparently in the act of foreplay. Ryan rolled his eyes and coughed loudly, alerting them to his presence. They both jumped suddenly, separating themselves from each other, a red flush creeping on heir faces.  
 “Meeting in Geoff’s office.” Ryan informed before going to find the rest of the crew.

He figured Jack would be on the roof, she was always on the roof, it was just a thing she did. It was a pleasant surprise to find Ray there too. Both were cleaning a plane which seemed to be splattered with blood. It was Jack who first noticed him. She smiled brightly at him before running over and hugging him tightly, he returned the actions with equal fervour.    
“Where were you, Ryan?” Ray asked, having walked over to the pair.  
 “Around.” but seeing Jack’s concerned look he added:  
“I was in the city, Jack. It’s fine, I just wanted a break.” Jack still seemed unsure but didn’t question further. “Anyway there’s a meeting with Geoff now. He asked me to find you all.”

The whole crew were convened around the dark wooden table, that stood at the centre of his office. Placed on it was a map of Los Santos, a red line indicated a path from an armoury store, somewhere in land, leading to the pier. Geoff took a swig of whiskey before saying:   
“We’re running low on ammunitions, because someone,” at this he looked towards Ray “Decided to see whether he could shoot beer cans off the top of the Vinewood sign.” In response, Ray just shrugged. “Now we could just buy the ammo, but I think this is more fun.” Geoff continued with a devilish grin.

Geoff explained that while he, Jack, and Ray were collecting ammunition, Ryan was left on get away vehicle duty, the boring job. This would be his punishment it would seem. Michael and Gavin were to wait at the pier in boats. Once all the members of the crew were clear on the plan, Ryan asked.   
“When are we doing this?”   
“I’m thinking next month.” Geoff said. Ryan remembered Jon’s words, he only had this week.  
 “Why wait, let’s do this this week.” Ryan suggested, hoping he didn’t sound unusual. Geoff sent him a questioning look, but then added,  
“Fine. everyone be free on Wednesday.” As the members of the crew were leaving, Geoff asked Ryan,  
“Just to check, you killed the guy who bugged us right.”  
“Of course, Geoff. What do you take me for?”

Ryan walked back into Jon’s apartment. It wasn’t too late at night, but it was still darkening when he walked through the door. The air felt stuffy, and smelt stale, there was also a faint smell of soothing else. Alcohol? Ryan walked in further and looked around. His eyes fell on Jon, who was either passed out, or asleep on the floor next to the table. On the table was an array of alcoholic beverages, most either finished or half empty. Ryan sighed and walked over to Jon, picked him up gently and carried him over to the bedroom where he lay him down.

When Jon woke up the next morning, he was so hung over that he was almost still drunk. He staggered over to his bathroom, not sure how he ended up in his bed. There was a sticky note on his mirror. It took him a moment to decipher it, but he managed to eventually read: “Wednesday, the pier. Ryan”. Jon sighed heavily, before realising that he had to get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this work! Kudos is always welcome of course, or leave a comment, I reply to them all :) xx


	8. Surge

Jon stood at the pier of Los Santos, camera in his hand, staring aimlessly at his surroundings. He had been there for only fifteen minutes, but his attention was faltering. He brought up his camera, and made sure that nothing could go wrong. Thanks to Ryan, he was finally going to get the recognition he wanted at his newspaper. For lack of something else to do, Jon started photographing his surroundings. The wood of the pier. The neon archway. Various rides. The cliche shot of the water and the horizon. 

He was about to take a picture of two men in a boat, when he recognised a member of the Fake AH Crew. It was the man with the reddish hair who had walked out the bank first, the first time Jon had photographed them. With him was a dark blonde man, and they seemed t be talking animatedly. If he didn’t know better, he would say they were on a date. At least Ryan had not lied about their plan today.

Jon stood on the pier for several more minutes before he heard the wailing of sirens, he couldn’t help but think that the blue lights would look greet in the photos, placed on the faces of the the Fake AH Crew. It wasn’t long before he he saw a black car speeding into view, Jon had just managed to get his camera up before the police cars appeared as well. This was going to be a close call for Ryan. A part of Jon feared for the wellbeing of his…boyfriend?…Fuckbuddy? Yet, the other part was glad that these could produce a cinematic picture.

The car screeched to a halt at the base of the pier and Jon heard the boat in which the two other members of the Fake AH Crew were sat in, come to life and move closer to the beach. Just as he turned to take a picture of them, the Fake AH Crew’s car ground to a halt with a loud screech. Jon whipped around again to face the main body of the Fake AH Crew. First Geoff Ramsey and then a hispanic man which Jon vaguely recognised got out the back. Moments later, a red headed woman got out of the passenger seat. Finally, Ryan Haywood also got out from the drivers seat.

Jon loved how the sight of Ryan in his murder gear could still make his heart flutter. His heart was beating as rapidly as he was taking photographs, and he was taking many. Geoff chucked two medium boxes towards Ryan, who caught them both with ease. Geoff still had three in his arms. Then, the police, who were out of their cars but hidden behind open doors, began shooting at them. Geoff, the woman and Ryan ran towards the boat, threw the boxes in before going in themselves. The third man who exited the car stayed behind, providing cover by shooting at the cops, several windows shattering in the process.

“Brownman, come on.” Geoff shouted. He and the rest of the crew in the boat simultaneously  raised their guns, all aimed at the police. Ray ran towards the boat as a blizzard of bullets flew past him. Most of the police seem to be hit by a bullet. Ray finally managed to get into the boat and the man with the dark auburn hair stared the engine and sped away into the distance. Jon took some last second photos, of the boat, then of the police before putting down his camera.

***

Jon returned to his apartment quickly, and began sifting through his photos selecting the best ones to send to his boss, the sooner he got them in the more chance he would be the first. He was still sifting through them when Ryan came through the door, removing his mask revealing big smile on his face, under the face paint. Ryan walked over to Jon quickly and kissed him fervently. Jon smiled into the kiss, and pulled away.

“Good heist then?” Jon asked, forehead resting on Ryan’s.  
“Amazing.” Ryan said, smiling wider.  
Ryan took a chair and placed it next to Jon, as Jon returned to filtering through the photos.  
“You made me look good.” Ryan said when a particularly stunning photo of him came up. Jon smiled.  
“You should tell me the names of everyone else in the crew.” Jon said without thinking. Ryan gave him a stern look. “I don’t see why not. You can trust me, right?  
“Fine, but this information goes with you to your grave. I’ll personally make sure of that.” Ryan said, no sense of joy or sarcasm., and Jon didn’t doubt that he would.

Jon turned his gaze back to the screen and continued to sift through the photos. The next photo depicted three gang members surrounding the car.  
“That there.” Ryan said pointing at the man in a tux “That’s Geoff Ramsey, aka ‘the boss’. He’s our leader, he thinks he’s an old gangster, but he’s probably the scariest of us all. Maybe not the most skilled assassin, but he’s scary as hell. He’s the one that brought us all together. We all have the greatest respect for him, you can’t not respect him”

Ryan then pointed to another man in the picture. “That’s Ray ‘Brownman’ Narveaz Jr. He’s ur most skilled sniper. It’s rare for him to be on the front line, but Geoff was punishing me, by putting me on get away duty, so Ray was put into my usual role.”  
“Why were you being punished?” Jon asked.  
“Because I didn’t check in with Geoff for too long. You’re supposed to be dead you know. I didn’t want to go back” Ryan replied with a series tone, yet there was a hint of flirtation. Jon did not know how to respond, so he just clicked onto the next photo, which depicted the red head woman by herself.

“That’s Jack Patillo. She can drive every vehicle ever. Planes, boats, cars, everything. It’s quite scary actually. She usually is on get away duty, but unlike me, she actually enjoys it.” Jon nodded at these words and moved on to the next photo which contained the two people he did not know the names of yet. “Michael 'Mogar' Jones and Gavin Free.” Ryan said pointing at the relevant people. “They’re a sickening couple, inseparable. However, they are both invaluable. Gavin’s our hacker, he can hack into pretty much anything he wants. He found out who you were in fact. Michael’s also a front line man, like Geoff and I, also really good with fire arms.”

“So what’s your area of expertise?” Jon asked.  
“Killing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this work! Kudos is always welcome of course, or leave a comment, I reply to them all :) xx


	9. Excavate (part a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you breaks for allowing me to actually have the time to write.

That’s how their life revolved over the next few months. Ryan would leave a hint to Jon as to where his next heist was. Jon would take stunning photographs of the action. Either Ryan would visit him straight away or after a few days, either way, they would spend most of their time in each other’s company. The best part was, no one suspected a thing. Jon’s boss just thought Jon was incredibly lucky, or had a good foresight or something. Geoff quickly realised that Ryan was seeing someone, Ryan never revealed who though. Which meant that Geoff began to get curious.

“You should at least let me know if he exists.” Geoff said one night, in the kitchen, drinking some bear straight from a bottle.  
“He exists, Geoff” Ryan said.  
“But how do we know you're not lying, Ryan?” Jack chimed in.  
“You’ll just have to trust me.” Ryan said “Or just be more observant.” Ryan continued with a smirk.  
“What does that mean?” Ray asked.  
“It means that he was right under your nose and none of you realised.” Ryan explained.  
“Was he the one in your bathroom?” Michael said. Ryan just nodded. “Goddamnit” Michael muttered.

***

The incident they were referring to occurred three days after the ammo heist that ended at the pier. Ryan needed to return to Geoff again, yet he was reluctant to leave Jon.   
“Lets go out to eat.” Ryan suggested, it was about six in the evening, and Jon had just returned from work.  
“What? Really?” Jon asked.  
“Really. I figure, if we’re doing this whole relationship thing, we may as well act like a couple.”  
“Oh, okay then let me get changed then.” Jon said, almost stunned at Ryan’s offer. He had never taken Ryan for the romantic type, more the dive headfirst into things type.

After a brief shower, Jon got dressed into a shirt and waist coat, and rejoined Ryan. Ryan smiled at the sight of him, and he lead him to a classy but not uptight restaurant, close to the centre of Los Santos. The meal was pleasant, and they exchanged pleasant talk between them. It almost reminded Jon of a silly romantic movie. Then he remembered that Ryan was a serial killer, and possibly a psychopath. It made Jon smile to this that out of the 7 billion people in the world he could have fallen for, Ryan Haywood was the one he had chosen. Then there was Mica before him, Jon started to think that he probably had a type.

“I have to go back to Geoff tonight” Ryan said at the end of the meal, not looking up to face Jon, playing with a berry on his desert plate. Jon suddenly felt betrayed. Was this all that the dinner was for, compensation for not being around the next few days?  
“So you're just going to treat me to a nice meal, and then leave me? Is this what you normally do on dates?” Jon asked.  
“No, of course not. I’d probably offer to take you home, or even bring you to mine, but you’ve got to appreciate, Jon, that we don’t have the most conventional of relationships.” Ryan replied.  
“Why don’t you do that then?” Jon suddenly asked, without really thinking.  
“Do what?”   
“Take me to yours.” Jon suggested. At first Ryan seemed shocked, or scared, but then a smile creeped on his face.

The penthouse was dark, which was weird for this time of night, Ryan figured they had all left for the evening or gone to bed early. The first was more likely. Jon walked around the apartment like he had just stepped into Narnia. Ryan smiled at the dazed man while he wrote a note to Geoff, saying that he was back. After leaving the note on a counter top, Ryan found Jon marvelling at Geoff’s record collection. A sudden urge of recklessness over took him and he picked Jon up, fireman style, and carried him to his room in the penthouse.

Geoff rewarded himself, and Ryan the best rooms in the penthouse, he would have given Jack one as well if she didn’t have her own lavish apartment in the same building. Michael and Gavin shared a room, and it was rumoured that they had a house somewhere even Geoff could not find them, for special occasions. Ray couldn’t care less if his room was nice or not, just as long as he had one. Ryan was awarded the second best room in the penthouse after his first hist in which he showed his true nature. Geoff said that it was for good work, Jack just believed he was too scared not to. 

Either way, it still meant that Ryan walked into the second biggest bedroom in the penthouse, Jon Risigner on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Ryan placed Jon on his large bed, and immediately began trailing kisses up the man’s body, removing his shirt as he went. He started off with small kisses, but by the time he got to Jon’s mouth, he giving large open mouth kisses. Jon kissed back eagerly, loving the direction this night ha taken. It was so dangerous, and yet ,the thrill of it was making it so much more enticing.

In the morning Ryan woke up in his own bed, with Jon Risigner next to him. He couldn’t believe how careless he had been. How was he going to get Jon out without being seen by anyone? Jon slowly stirred into consciousness, and kissed Ryan when he realised that he too was awake.  
“Bathroom’s there if you need it.” Ryan said pointing to a door inside his room, next to the wardrobe.   
“I love when you say such erotic things like that to me when I’m laying naked next to you.” Jon teased, but got up and went to the bathroom anyway. After a short time, Ryan heard the sound of a shower running.

Ryan groaned when he heard a knock at his door.  
“What?” he called. A hung over looking Michael walked in.  
“Ryan, are you naked?” Michael asked.  
“This is my own bedroom Michael, and I’d like to keep it for my own personal use, Michael, with no one else.” Ryan said angrily.  
“Really, so who’s that in the shower?” Michael asked, a smug grin on his face. Ryan couldn’t help but smile also. “Alright, fine, don’t kiss and tell I guess, Geoff just wanted me to check if you were actually here. Now, I’m going to go and attend to my own boi. Be safe Rye-Bread.” Michael called, and Ryan threw a pillow towards Michael, but the door closed before it could reach him. A few moments later, Jon walked out the bathroom, a towel wrapped low around his waist.  
“Rye-Bread?” Jon asked. He too was met with a pillow being thrown at him, only he was not so lucky as to avoid it.

Getting Jon out the penthouse was done to some very skilled timing, and some stealth, but they both managed to do it. No one was none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two parter, because the two chapters follow the same sort of theme, but it would be too long if I put them both into one chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work! Kudos is always welcome of course, or leave a comment, I reply to them all :) xx


	10. Excavate (part b)

Jon couldn’t believe his luck when he had managed to get away undetected. He was smarter, apparently, than the most infamous gang in Los Santos. Well almost the most famous, there was the Rooster Teeth crew, but thanks to Jon’s photography, the Fake AH Crew was becoming more notorious. This exact point of discussion was what Geoff and Jack were talking about, the morning after another one of their bank heists.   
“Just as we predicted, Geoff,” Jack said, holding a newspaper in her hands “There we are again.” Indicating a front page spread of the gang.

Geoff smiled at how wonderfully cliché they all looked, weapons drawn, bloody, explosions, everything. Geoff loved it.  
“Whose the photographer?” Geoff asked, after admiring the photograph.  
“Lets see…Photograph by Jon Risinger.” Jack read the small caption to the side of the photograph. Geoff looked up suddenly. “Who?” he asked.  
“Jon Risinger, do you know him?” Jack asked.  
“I don’t know.” Geoff though t for a moment then had a strange moment of recollection. “Gavin and Ryan, come in here.” Geoff called out from the door of his office, where he was now sat.

“What’s up?” Gavin asked, walking into the room. Ryan was slowly walking behind him, then he recognised the photograph in the newspaper as being one of Jon Risinger’s. He could see where this was headed, he quickly turned around and headed out of the apartment. Thankfully, he was unnoticed by Jack and Geoff, as their attention was on Gavin.

“Remember a few months ago, when someone intercepted our transmissions?” Geoff asked, looking of points of fault on Gavin’s face, but Gavin merely nodded indifferent to any reason why he should feel worried “Do you remember his name?” Geoff continued.  
“Uh, Jack, James, Jon?” Gavin responded struggling to recall the exact name.  
“Was it Jon Risinger?” Jack asked. Gavin’s eyes grew wider with recognition.  
“Yeah, that’s him. Why?” Gavin replied.  
“Because, he’s still alive” Geoff said.  
“How do you know it’s really him, Geoff. We can’t kill someone for no reason.” Jack asked tepidly.  
“Then why did Ryan not come into the room?”

Ryan new that he didn’t have much of an advantage of the Fake AH Crew, but he had to do something that could help Jon not get killed. So he got on his bike and quickly sped off to Jon’s apartment If he had any luck, Jon wouldn’t even be at home, he would be out with his friends or taking photos. Unfortunately, Ryan had never been one for luck, more skill, so when he got to Jon’s apartment, he was greeted with a innocent smile, so unaware of the dangers that face him.

“Jon, you’ve got to leave, now.” Ryan said, not waisting any time with greetings, or small talk.  
“What do mean? Why? What’s wrong?” Jon asked, beginning to panic.  
“They’ve found out that I didn’t kill you. I’m sorry Jon, this is all my fault. But you're not safe here.” Ryan said, speaking quickly, almost stumbling over his words.  
“Where can I go, Ryan?” Jon asked, who surprisingly the more rational of the two. Ryan thought for a moment before adding.  
“I have a safe house. You wont be able to stay their for long, its one of the first places they're likely to look, but it will give you enough time for me to deal with them while they're here?” Ryan said.  
“But then, what will happen to you?” Jon asked.  
“That doesn’t matter.”   
“It matters to me, I’m not leaving without you.”

“Neither of you are going anywhere.” Geoff’s voice came from the door, which Ryan, in his blind panic, had left open. Ryan pushed Jon behind him, protecting him with his body. Behind Geoff: Jack, Gavin, Michael, and Ray, walked into the apartment.  
“Geoff, please, he doesn't need to die.” Ryan begged.  
“Since when does the Vagabond have such a high moral conscious.” Geoff asked.

“We all have one Geoff, I just hope you can see to kill an innocent man would be going against yours.” Ryan said.  
“Innocent? This man hacked into our transmissions, and now you’ve obviously been seeing him, imagine what sort of information he knows, and who he can tell.” Geoff argued.  
“So you're going to kill him to silence him?” Ryan asked bitterly.  
“It’s the safest choice for the crew, Ryan.” Geoff said.  
“A crew which has become better known than Rooster Teeth in this town, because of him. Don’t you see Geoff, Jon isn’t a hindrance to us. He can help us.” Ryan said.

“He has got a point, Geoff.” Jack said.   
“Who’s side are you on?” Geoff asked bitterly.  
“The side that gets the least innocent civilians killed, Geoff. I always have been.” Jack said.  
“Again with the innocent. This man is a threat to us all.” Geoff said, looking at each crew member individually.  
“Mr Ramsey, sir.” Jon said timidly. Geoff swung around to face him, an angry glare on his face. “I appreciate that I know far more than you are comfortable with. Any leader would be cautious of that. Yet, if I give away these secrets, I wont just be endangering you all, but Ryan too, and that’s something I could never bring myself to do.” Geoff suddenly grabbed Jon by his shirt and pulled him up so that they were staring at each other in the the eyes. Ryan made a move to prevent this from happening, but Geoff, held him back.  
“You love Ryan?” Geoff asked in low and harsh tones. Jon nodded. “If you say this and you are lying to me now, I will not hesitate to slit your throat. Do I make myself clear?” Jon nodded again. Geoff placed him down and held out his hand. Jon took it in his and they both shook in agreement.

“As of now you are an associate of the Fake AH Crew.” Geoff said, and continued in a quieter tone “God help your soul. My name is Geoff Ramsey, all decisions refer to me do you understand?” Jon nodded. Then Jack came up to him and offered her hand, which he took.   
“Jack Patillo.” She said.   
“Oh, Mica Burton said you owe her-“  
“-a pair of stilettos. Yes, that debt has been paid. How do you know Mica?”  
“It’s a weird and long story.” Jon was then introduced the the other three members of the crew. When they all left, save for Ryan, Jon felt as though he could finally breath again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this work! Kudos is always welcome of course, or leave a comment, I reply to them all :) xx


	11. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, all fluffy basically. I've nicknamed this chapter the fluff before the storm. Sorry.

Jon’s life took a dramatic twist after that first interaction. The first new thing in his life was that he spent a lot of his time at the penthouse. Although it was true that he spent most of his time with Ryan, either in his bedroom, or around the house, he was still in the penthouse of the Fake AH Crew. He couldn’t believe that he was once terrified of these people. They were the biggest children he had ever met.

Beginning with Ray. Ryan described him as the best sniper, and Jon didn’t doubt that he was, but within the penthouse, Ray focussed most of his attention on his DS and other games. He was pretty good as far as Jon could tell. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan would sometimes play as well, even Jon played occasionally, but it was mostly Gavin and Michael. Gavin and Michael acted like a pair of 12 year olds who were a couple, always on each other. Not including all their bets and pranks. 

Then there was Jack, who always seemed to care about the wellbeing of everyone else in the crew. She was always there when Jon wasn’t feeling great. It was like she had this weird sixth sense about these things. Even Geoff, who had petrified Jon when they first met, was no longer frightening. He had asked Jon to show him his work, and when it came to the pictures of the crew, he became almost giddy. He immediately got the best pictures framed, and now they hang on the walls around the apartment.

Jon felt like he was in a state of stagnant bliss. His job was going well because of the crew. He loved Ryan, and Ryan loved him. None of his friends outside the crew suspected anything unusual. The crew had welcomed him as though he were a part of their family. He was invited to dinner once, in which he got to meet Geoff’s wife, Griffon. As soon as he saw her, he understood why they were together. He even had a strange Skype call with Ryan’s parents, who had no idea what kind of work their son was in. They were the ones who called him James, and every time they said the word, Ryan seemed to sigh.

“What is the problem with ‘James’?” Jon asked, after the call.  
“It reminds me that I’m falling them all back home. That I’m not their normal little James.” Ryan explained.  
“You aren't a failure.” Jon said sympathetically “If nothing else, they seem to like me, so you at least have done that correctly.” Jon teased. Ryan rolled his eyes but laughed softly. If only life could have stayed like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, why not leave kudos or a comment. I always reply to comments! :) xx


	12. Incipient

Ryan woke up lazily, Jon’s warm form next to him, already awake and fidgeting. Ryan groaned, grumpily.  
“Jon, stop moving.” Ryan said, his voice hoarse because of morning. Jon turned to look at him.  
“How can you be so relaxed right now?” Jon complained, his voice not as hoarse, indicating that he  had been awake for quite a while.  
“What’s there to be stressed about?” Ryan asked, barely opening his eyes.  
“The heist today.”  
“I’ve done plenty.” Ryan said nonchalantly.  
“But this one’s really bad, the heist itself and your role in it too.” Jon said rapidly.  
“Jon.” Ryan groaned.  
“Even Geoff’s scared about this one, and you’re here, eating like it doesn’t matter.”  
“Jon!” Ryan said in a raised and irritated voice, placing himself slightly on top of Jon, to make him stop talking. “Jon, I am really scared of this heist, okay? But we have to do it, and I’ll be more at risk if I start acting on emotion. So, I’m trying to remain calm as possible, and I’m going to need you to do the same.” Jon nodded, trying to appear calmer than he really was.

 

They went through the normal morning routine, acting as though their situation was no different, as though no one was possibly going to die later. Showering, eating. Everything was fine. The rest of the crew, although were also on edge, were acting in a similar way.  
“Can you help me with this?” Ryan asked. Jon walked to him and picked up the paintbrush with with he would put on Ryan’s signature face paint. They both went through it in silence.

“I’m going to be okay.” Ryan assured. More to himself, but the message was there. and that’s more important.

 

They went to the location separately, the location being the airport. They had heard that some a list celebrity couple was flying in today. “We aren’t terrorists, and we aren’t fucking stupid”, Geoff had explained, saying that they wouldn’t be trying to take down their plane, “but we are highway men”, Geoff’s way of saying that they would be intervening the car. Their hope was that they would have some valuable stuff with them. Killing them was a last resort, but these are a list celebrities, they’re going to have some form of security.

 

The celebrity car was a large black 4x4, jacks role was to intercept it, which she did with ease. Jon took several stunning photos of this. Then Michael and Gavin would deal with the immediate security threat, which they did by shooting their bodyguards down within five minutes. Gavin would get the couple to give him their valuables, and obviously this wasn’t going to go that easily. Of course the couple had called the cops long ago, and here they rolled in. Jon was taking photos the whole time. Geoff and Ryan would stay behind, waiting for the police.

 

The police came in flashes of red and blue. One man, wearing only a suit, started walking in Jon’s direction.  
“Chris?” Jon said, without thinking, making the detective focus his attention on him.  
“Jon? What are you doing he-“ but before Chris could finish the question a bullet entered his chest, unbearably close to his chest. Jon turned quickly to see the source of the bullet. He saw Ryan, seemingly frozen in time, shocked at the realisation of what he had done. Jon dropped his camera, all the lenses shattering in the process. He ran towards Chris, who was struggling to hold onto life.

Jon pressed his hands down onto the bullet wound, Chris’ shirt was already covered with blood, and the blood quickly covered Jon’s hands. Jon was now crying, uncontrollably.  
“Chris. Chris stay with me.” Jon said his voice shaking. Chris seemed to give him one more pained look before his body relaxed. Jon couldn’t comprehend what happened. The next second other police officers were running over, attempting to usher him away, or comfort him, or something? Jon didn’t know, the world had become muffled. The only thing Jon could focus on was Chris’ dead body, on the ground.

 

Jon came back into focus when he saw Ryan’s make looking at him. Jon couldn’t stand to see him. Anger rose up inside him and Jon ran away from the scene, not caring to see the outcome. Jon couldn’t believe Ryan had shot Chris. He couldn’t believe that it was Jon that alerted Ryan to Chris’ presence. Most of all he couldn’t believe Chris was dead. Jon needed to get something to drink. He headed into the first bar he saw. Not caring what it was, not realising that someone had been following since he left the crime scene.

 

Jon had just ordered his first drink when a man came and sat down next to him. He was wearing a black suit, but his face and hair was not neat. His black hair pointed up and he had a slouched posture.  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” the man said.  
“I think I have.” was Jon’s simple answer.  
“It’s a shame, you’ve already had such a bad day. It’s going to get so much worse.” the man said, but before Jon could ask what he meant. His face was covered in a white cloth and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this chapter, next one coming soon. Why not leave kudos, or a comment. I promise to reply to every comment! :D


	13. Perception

Ryan, after abandoning the heist entirely, tried to find Jon, to apologise, to explain himself, to say something to him so the Jon wouldn’t hate him. They were just getting somewhere together. Ryan really considered them to be a couple at this point. They went on actual dates, they mostly lived together, they had met each others friends. Jon had even spoken to his parents, even Ryan himself rarely did that. Right now Jon was his top priority. Geoff was probably going to kill him, but Ryan couldn’t afford to think about that right now. 

Ryan sped to Jon’s apartment, which unfortunately was on the other side of town. He ran up the stairs to his apartment, and knocked on the door waiting for a response. When no response came, he called out Jon’s name ad knocked again, only more harshly. He decided to enter himself. Ryan was the Vagabond, he could face Jon and his anger. Right? Yet in the apartment there was no one. Ryan ran through the apartment, calling Jon’s name multiple times, but no response came. If Jon wasn’t here, where could he be?

Ryan was just about to leave, thinking that Jon could be in the penthouse, he saw a note on the table “He’s not here Ryan”. He didn’t recognise the handwriting, but now Ryan was furious. He drove to the safe house they were supposed to meet at after the heist. When he met them all again, Geoff was the first who stormed up to him angrily.  
“Where were you Ryan. That behaviour is not permitted at all. It’s coming out of your share.” Geoff shouted furiously.  
“Geoff that doesn’t matter right now, look at this.” Ryan said, shoving it into Geoff’s hand. 

Geoff read the note, a confused expression on his face.  
“This is about Jon?” Geoff asked. Ryan nodded. Geoff turned around, and returned to a drink which he had abandoned on the table.   
“Geoff, didn’t you hear me. Jon is in danger, we’ve got to do something.” Ryan said angrily. Geoff took another swig of his drink before saying.  
“All we are going to do is go back to the penthouse.” Ryan was about to argue back, but Geoff interrupted him. “I know this handwriting, just me, Jon is going to come to us.”

Geoff used a tone that made Ryan trust him. Geoff gathered the rest of the crew, much to Michael and Gavin’s annoyance and they went to the penthouse. It was several days before anything happened, Ryan was becoming anxious. Then there was a knock at the door. Geoff got up to answer it, warily. When he opened it, he was faced with the barrel of a gun. Geoff quickly drew his own and pointed it back.  
“Geoff, is that any way to greet an old friend?” the man behind the gun asked.  
“You’re the one who held the gun up first.” Geoff defended.  
“You would have shot me if I didn’t.” the man said.

The two men lowered their weapons slowly, then a smile broke out on both of their faces, the two men embraced each other, much to the amazement of the other members of the crew in the room.  
“Gus, you still have shitty handwriting.” Geoff said.  
“You still have a shaky gun hand.” Gus replied.  
“I can still shoot well though. Speaking of, why don’t you give me my man back before I shoot you.” Geoff threatened.  
“Don’t worry about him, Joel’s looking after him. Burnie just wanted to get your attention. He seemed like quite a valuable asset to you all. However, if you don’t comply Burnie will have to kill him.” Gus explained. 

Ryan’s interest peaked here, but Geoff gestured him to remain calm.  
“Comply to what, Gus?” Geoff asked.  
“You have to meet with him.” Gus explained.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter why not leave a comment, I always reply to them! xx


	14. Burgeoning

Los Santos 2003

“We should be a criminal gang.” Burnie said to his four friends, who were sat around a table table drinking together.  
“What like a mafia?” one of the friends, Matt Hullum said, laughing with disbelief.  
“I’m serious. We all have our skills, we could fucking run this city.” Burnie said. “So how about it?”  
“I’m way too drunk for this, but you know what? Fuck it. Why not?” Geoff said, looking at the others for backing. Slowly everyone began agreeing and joining with Burnie and Geoff.

“We’re gonna need a name though,” Joel suggested, “Something that people will remember.”  
“Any ideas?” Gus asked. The men sat contemplating for several minutes, the extra time needed as they were already very drunk and therefore unable to process things quickly.  
“I got it.” Matt finally said “Rooster Teeth.”  
“That’s the dumbest fucking name I’ve ever heard.” Geoff said.  
“Rooster Teeth, like cockbites.” Matt explained. Being too drunk or to uncreative to come up with anything better, the rest of the men agreed on this.

Los Santos 2005 

“Gus, I swear to god, if you don’t shoot that goddamn cop in the next ten seconds, I’m going to shoot him myself through you.” Joel shouted. It had ben two years since that first night where a drunken idea, and it had turned into something quite threatening. They were infamous amongst the police, even those in the town who kept up with current events knew about them. They mainly did small scale heists though, nothing too big or risky. Gus shot the cop, signalling the end of the hist as there were no more police following them.

Later, in the safe house the crew split up the money and celebrated their success.  
“We should up it to the next level guys.” Burnie suggested.  
“What’s the next level?” Gus asked.  
“Bigger heists, with more risks, but better rewards.” Burnie explained. He saw the concerned look on the other crew members. “We’ve been doing the same thing for two years now. What happened to running this town? We wont do that with our current level, we need to push ourselves, and I believe we can. I’ve been watching our progress, we’ve gotten amazing at our skills. We can do this guys.” Even if the rest disagreed, they could not dispute anyway, Burnie was the boss.

Los Santos 2009

Now they ran the town. Rooster Teeth was a household name in Los Santos. Everyone feared them though few knew who they were. They had hands in every major sector in Los Santos and practically controlled everything. They still did heists, but those were just for fun, to have something to do. Burnie Burns was in charge of Rooster Teeth, so he was in charge of Los Santos. Geoff would have been fine with this set up, who wouldn’t want fame, power, and money? The thing that bothered him was that Burnie was like a dictator.

Geoff wanted to have decision over what he did. Wasn’t that grand of a request, but right now, under Burnie, he wasn’t receiving that. Geoff knew he had to break off, but he didn’t have the confidence to do it. It could cost him his life defending on how Burnie reacted, and he was at one of the highest position, was he going to give it up?

Geoff was adamant that he had to leave, but he had to do it covertly, whilst somehow managing to have protection and a high status. Inspiration for his solution came in the form of Jack Patillo. She literally crashed int him. She skydived straight into the garden of one his safe houses, where he was lounging drinking a beer. He immediately asked her to be be a part of his non-existent crew. She surprisingly agreed.

Next came the three lads. It was in bar, Gavin and Michael were flirting with other people. Michael happened to choose Geoff to flirt with. It wasn’t as simple as that. Geoff was charmed by Michael so followed him to his apartment. They barely got to Michael’s car however when both Gavin and Ray were waiting for him with guns, attempting to rob him of his money. Yet Geoff was a main part of Rooster Teeth, and therefore carried a gun him self, and managed to outsmart them. Admiring their cunning, he also invited them to join his crew.

Geoff had five members of his own, separate crew. now he just had to separate from Rooster Teeth. They all gathered together in some run down bar in downtown Los Santos and planed how they were going to over take them. Geoff expected them to want to give up on him once he explained the situation, but they stayed surprisingly loyal. 

Rooster Teeth were in the middle of an important heist, possibly allowing them to have even more power in Los Santos. Just like that Geoff’s crew appeared, shooting and injuring, the members of Rooster Teeth. The last thing Geoff saw, before he escaped on Ray’s motorcycle was Burnie’s hurt and angry face staring back at him. It was later that evening when they decided on the name Fake AH Crew. This was the start of their lives really.

Los Santos 2012

They had become almost as good as Rooster Teeth, always falling just short of them. This angered Geoff immensely. Then he heard about a mercenary, Ryan Haywood. Maybe that could be the answer to his problems. With an arduous process of finding Ryan Haywood, and an even longer process to get him to join the crew. Although Ryan did help their image, it wasn’t enough. They were still seen as less than Rooster Teeth.

Los Santos 2015

Jon had brought the fame that the Fake AH Crew needed. Despite the higher power of Rooster Teeth, Jon's photography had brought well deserved publicity to the Fake AH Crew. Burnie, was not pleased. He had let Geoff play his own games for too long. It was time to intervene.


	15. Render

“Geoff Fink. Look at you, all grown up.” Burnie said, smiling openly, but with him thee was always a sense unease and hidden cunning.  
“It’s Geoff Ramsey, and you’ve grown too, but older Burns.” Geoff said, not deprecating the smile, arms crossed, voice sounding as though he’d rather be anywhere but where he was right now. The place in question was a safe house of Rooster Teeth, far more glamorous than any of the Fake AH Crew’s, but, Geoff thought rather smugly, no where near as nicely as any of his. The Fake AH Crew, and most of Rooster Teeth, were scattered around, eying each other sceptically whilst their leaders spoke.

“Geoff, really why is there need to be hostile right now? We’re old friends.” Burnie said, his voice almost purring, Geoff rolled his eyes at how dramatically villainous he was presenting himself as.  
“No need for hostility? You got Joel to kidnap someone who is very important to my crew, I’m sorry if I see that as a hostile situation.” Geoff scoffed sarcastically.  
“Your crew? Oh yes I forgot that you think that you think you have some power here. Don’t worry about Jon though; your little photographer will be fine if all goes well between us.” Burnie assured. Geoff laughed loudly at this.  
“By goes well, you mean, I listen and do exactly what you say.” Geoff argued, Burnie just smiled.  
“No, but if all I receive is hostility from you or any of your crew,” Burnie said rolling his eyes, “then I give the signal to Joel, and that’s it for young Risinger.” Geoff saw Ryan shift uneasily in his peripheral.

“What do you want, Burns?” Geoff said, his patience wearing thin. Burnie sighed, but still answered.  
“Really it’s nothing bad. I’ve missed you, Geoff.” Burnie said sweetly.  
“You miss being in control of me.” To this Burnie laughed, a genuine, hearty laugh.  
“You think that your little fun and games these past few years have been your own doing? I have been behind all of your success. You think the police really would not have arrested you by now if it weren’t for me? You wouldn’t even know who to go to or what to do if it weren’t for me, Geoff. You have no real power.”

“So you you brought me here to brag?” Geoff said bitterly. Then Burnie’s smile faltered.  
“Why do you paint me as such a villain? Burnie asked, Geoff laughed.”I see. Honestly Geoff I’ve missed you buddy.” Still, Geoff sent him and unfaltering angry and disbelieving face. Burnie sighed. “I’ll prove to you that I’m just looking out for you. Your boy, Jon, he’s upstairs, come and see him if you want.” Ryan practically leaped at the mention of Jon’s name, and almost attacked Burnie, in order to see him. Burnie smiled, and turned heading to the stairs.

Outside the door of a room, Joel stood, surprised at the sudden large high volume of people that had appeared around him.  
“Now I’m generous, but not stupid,” Burnie said, ”Only one of you can go in.” Without even having to confirm with Geoff, Ryan stupid forward, looking angrily at Burnie in the eye. Burnie merely smiled, and stepped aside, allowing Ryan to enter the room. Inside was mostly bare, only a table and a small chair, both were abandoned and Jon was sat in the corner, curled up, his eyes red with tears. He stood up when he saw Ryan and hurried over to him, weakly embracing him.

“Jon, I’m so sorry.” Ryan said weakly, barely able to hold back tears himself.  
“What’s happening, Ryan?” Jon asked.  
“You should never have gotten dragged into this. I swear I’m going to every single one of these fuckers.” Ryan asked, finally pulling himself way from Jon, and looking at him in the eyes.  
“Just tell me what’s happening.” Jon asked again.  Ryan couldn’t bring himself to say anything, he kew that Geoff was stubborn, and therefore wouldn’t give in to Burnie easily, whatever he wanted. Therefore it seemed unlikely this was going to end well.

“Ryan, my boyfriend killed my best friend from college in front of me. I got chloroformed, and kidnapped, and imprisoned in this room. Just let me know what the hell is going on.” Jon said, exasperatedly and increasingly angrily at the same time. Ryan sighed, guiltily, having forgotten in the rush what he had done to the detective.  
“You were kidnapped by Rooster Teeth, our criminal rival, I think as some sort of ransom, to get Geoff to do something for Burnie Burns, the leader of Rooster Teeth. I don’t know what he wants, but I promise, I wont let anything happen to you.” 

A knock a the door indicated that their time together was up. Jon looked at the door worryingly. Ryan quickly took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately and reassuringly, before leaving. 

With both the crews back down stairs, Burnie started the negotiations again.  
“See your man is fine, there is no hostility here.” he said, his voice still hinting a sense of danger.  
“So what do you want?” Geoff asked.

“I want for you to stop thinking that you’re silly games can continue. Did you really think that all this would go unpunished? This is your punishment son, now you need to start behaving properly. I want you to work under me again.” Burnie paused expecting retaliation from Geoff. Yet, Geoff remained silent. He ha seen how Ryan had looked when he walked out of that room, he couldn’t afford to test his luck right now.

“I’ve been impressed by your work recently, you’ve really done well for yourself recently. Made a real name for yourself around the city. Most of all, you’ve proven that you can handle the responsibility. I want you to take control of the field for us at Rooster Teeth. That means doing our heists for us. Your own too, if you wish, but we’ve gotten too old, and too big to focus our attention on heists anymore. Which is why I’m proposing to give that responsibility to you. What do you say, Geoff?” Burnie explained.

Geoff paced for several minutes, seriously considering the offer. Eventually he indicating to his own crew to gather around him.  
“What do you guys want to do? Would you be comfortable working under them?” Geoff asked.  
“I’m going to say anything that will get Jon out of this mess.” Ryan said, Geoff just nodded.  
“I agree.” Ray said, surprisingly.

“Geoff you have to agree, his is the way that will have the best out come for us.” Michael said.  
“Even if we manage to get out of here alive, they will find us eventually.” Gavin added.  
“We were running low on funding anyway Geoff, and if what Burnie said is true, he’s been in control anyway. I think you just have have to suck up your pride this once.” Jack said.

Geoff sighs, but nods anyway, turning around to give his answer to Burnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last official chapter, only the epilogue left now :) xx


	16. Termination

2 weeks later

It’s a ridiculously cold December morning, but in the centre of Los Santos, the Fake AH Crew, and Rooster Teeth are working together on a bank heist. It’s going very well, of course. The police can barely handle the high number of criminals at large, especially with their lead detective having been shot down in action very recently,  and they are the best criminals. Outside, a photographer, Jon Risinger, is taking photos of them all together, two crews conglomerated, fighting against the police of Los Santos. Tomorrows headlines spell out doom for the city as the two largest forces are seen to have converged, and Jon Risinger is at the centre of it all.

He still hasn’t quite forgiven Ryan for what he did, yet he’s learning that it’s what he asked for when he fell in love with James Ryan Haywood. What comforted Jon the most was that Ryan loved him back, and the Fake AH Crew cared about him, and he had the protection of both them and Rooster Teeth. He was slowly learning to trust them all again, and his life was looking up. 

In the months to come Ryan and he would develop the strongest relationship either of them had ever had. Ryan as a Vagabond. Jon as the photographer. It was loving, and caring, and dangerous, but neither would ever want to change it . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this is the end of this fanfic! Thank you so much for everyone who supported me along the way, but please feel free to continue leaving comments if you've enjoyed it. Or, why not hit me up on tumblr @thegrumpandtherooster
> 
> For the future, I don't think I will be doing any sequels to this fic, but I will continue with How to Survive the Zombie Apocalypse by Dick Simmons, but probably as my side fic again. I'm thinking of doing a high school AU in the near future. Again thank you so much for reading this, I love you all xx

**Author's Note:**

> More Risingwood to come in the coming chapters. Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
